1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a remote engine starting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle control systems known in the art are configured to allow a remote operation terminal to transmit a start signal to a vehicle in response to a user's operation on an engine start button of the remote operation terminal, determine that the vehicle can be warmed up as long as the vehicle receiving the start signal satisfies predetermined conditions, and start an engine (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-71695).
In such a related-art vehicle control system, a user who intends to remotely start the engine has to operate the engine start button of the remote operation terminal within a range where a start signal from the remote operation terminal can reach the vehicle. If radio waves generated by the first operation on the engine start button fail to reach the vehicle, the user has to again operate the engine start button while approaching the vehicle. The operation for starting the engine may be complicated.